Love Yourself Fck Yourself
by goolhara
Summary: Ibunya sudah mengingatkan, tapi Sehun pikir dirinya benar. Nyatanya Sehun tak lebih dari seorang pemuda yang sedang mabuk kepayang. KaiHun. BL. Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. 1S


**Title: Love Yourself, F*ck Yourself**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others**

 **Length : 1 Shoot**

 **Genre : Romance  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 ** _All the times that you rain on my parade  
And all the clubs you get in using my name  
You think you broke my heart  
Ohhh girl for goodness sake  
You think I'm crying  
Oh my ohhh, well I ain't!_**

Sehun mengedarkan tatapannya pada suasana di sekitar cafe yang tenang dan nyaman. Pemuda cantik berumur awal dua puluhan itu menghela napas lega, menikmati keadaan sekitarnya. Suasana yang nyaman, aroma kopi dan pastry yang manis dan memabukkan serta alunan lembut musik-musik akustik yang memanjakan telinga, mengalun lembut dari speaker stereo yang terdapat di berbagai sudut dinding kafe ini.

Sungguh pilihan tempat yang tepat untuk dipakai bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu. Inilah yang disebut bersenang-senang dan memanjakan diri. Tempat yang bersih dan nyaman. Makanan dan minuman-minuman lezat dengan aroma yang mengundang selera, ditemani alunan-alunan lagu _fresh_ yang tidak memekakkan telinga.

Tanpa sadar Sehun mendengus geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. Betapa kontrasnya tempat _hang out_ -nya saat ini jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa bulan lalu. Sampai empat bulan yang lalu Sehun nyaris tidak pernah lagi menginjakan kakinya di tempat _hang out_ macam begini. Sejak dua tahun terakhir, satu-satunya tempat _hang out_ yang dia tahu hanyalah club _lalu_ bar, _lalu_ club dan bar. Atau tempat-tempat hingar bingar yang penuh dengan minuman beralkohol dan musik-musik yang melantun keras. Nyaris tak ada lagi café unik atau coffee shop  & bakery dalam _list_ tempat _hang out_ favorite yang sejatinya dulu adalah tempat dimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktu.

* * *

 ** _And I didn't wanna write a song_**

 ** _'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't  
But, you still hit my phone up  
And baby I be moving on  
And I think you should be something I don't wanna hold back  
Maybe you should know that_**

Sehun terkikik pelan. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa seperti remaja yang mengalami kritis jati diri. _Well,_ Sehun bisa dibilang memang mengalami krisis jati diri selama dua tahun terakhir ini mengingat bagaimana sahabat dan orang-orang terdekatnya kerap berkomentar soal gaya hidup Sehun yang berubah sejak berpacaran dengan kekasih— mantan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya merupakan sosok yang sedang Sehun tunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi.

Sebenarnya Sehun malas, tapi bagaimana ya? Pria itu kerap kali menelponinya. Mengirimkan beratus-ratus _chat_ di semua aplikasi _chat_ yang ada di ponselnya dan meninggalkan status atau komentar-komentar memelas di media sosial Sehun. Mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti, bagaimana dia begitu merindukan Sehun, atau berikan _dia_ kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Sehun sungguh _gerah_ dibuatnya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan mantannya yang _norak_ itu tapi sebenarnya kalau mau jujur Sehun lebih tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan laki-laki macam itu selama dua tahun ini?

Cinta memang membuatmu buta.

* * *

 ** _My mama don't like you and she like's everyone  
And I never like to admit that I was wrong  
And I've been so caught up in my job  
Didn't see what's going on  
But now I know  
I'm better sleeping on my own_**

Omong-omong soal cinta buta, tampaknya itu memang benar. Karena bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak bisa melihat seperti apa mantannya sebenarnya sementara orang-orang di sekelilingya sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan dan bahkan terang-terangan menentang hubungan mereka. Contohnya seperti ibunya. Sehun masih bisa ingat bagaimana reaksi ibunya saat kali pertama Sehun membawa mantannya berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

* * *

 _"_ _Sehunie."_

 _Sehun mengalihkan kesibukannya menata peralatan makan di meja makan mereka yang mewah dan menatap sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan sorot cemas. Sehun tengah membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan sebenarnya, hanya menata meja dan memindahkan lauk pauk yang tersedia di koleksi prasmanan keramik ibunya._

 _"_ _Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Sehun seraya beralih menatap ibunya lekat-lekat._

 _"_ _Uhmm, kekasihmu itu— sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya ibunya hati-hati. Sehun menggerakkan bola matanya. Gesture yang menunjukan pemuda cantik itu tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu._

 _"_ _Dua bulan? Kurang lebih begitulah."_

 _"_ _Dan kalian sudah pacaran berapa lama?" Tanya ibunya lagi._

 _"_ _Hmm, dua bulan kurang." Jawab Sehun cuek dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menata meja._

 _"_ _Sehunie! Ibu serius." Omel ibu Sehun sementara yang diomeli hanya terkikik riang._

 _"_ _Sehunie juga serius ibu." Sehun berbalik dan menatap ibunya tepat di mata. Menunjukan pada ibunya bahwa jawabannya tidak main-main._

 _"_ _Kenapa sudah berpacaran kalau baru saling mengenal." Ibunya mendesis pelan dan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sehun karena puteranya kali ini memilih sibuk dengan lauk-lauk yang akan dipindahkan._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak?" Gerakan tangan Sehun tertahan karena ibunya tiba-tiba menggamit lengannya dan menarik Sehun untuk menghadapnya._

 _Ibu Sehun tidak menjawab apapun tapi Sehun bisa merasakan maksud perkataannya lewat tatapan cemas yang tengah dilayangkan untuknya. Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum menarik tangan ibunya dalam_ _genggaman._

 _"_ _Ibu tenang saja. Penampilan dan cara bicaranya memang sedikit urakan, tapi dia laki-laki yang baik. Dia sebenarnya juga cukup pintar. Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa dia mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan ibunya tentang laki-laki pilihannya._

 _"_ _Tapi-"_

 _"_ _Ibu, Sehunie sudah besar. Sehunie bisa jaga diri. Tidak usah khawatir ya?" Ujar Sehun lembut berusaha menenangi ibunya meski sebenarnya usahanya tak cukup banyak berhasil. "Lagipula sebenarnya ibu ini kenapa? Ibu sendiri yang selalu bilang tidak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang ibu seperti ini hanya karena pacarku berambut pirang, bertindik dan sedikit bertato?"_

 _Ibunya hanya menghela napas dan memilih mengalah. Dia tidak ingin Sehun marah dan berakhir merajuk. Bagaimanapun Sehun sedang bahagia karena orang-orang tersayangnya sedang berkumpul hari ini dan sebagai seorang ibu dia tentu tak ingin merusak kebahagian anaknya._

 _"_ _Terserahmu sajalah. Tapi ibu tetap merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya."_

 _"_ _Itu karena ibu belum mengenalnya saja." Ujar Sehun dan ibunya hanya bisa bergumam mengiyakan. Dalam hati wanita paruh baya itu mengamini perkataan anaknya agar semua firasat buruknya tak terbukti._

* * *

Ada yang bilang bahwa ibu adalah utusan dewa. Ada juga yang bilang perkataan ibu bagaikan sebuah doa. Makanya seorang anak tidak boleh membantah perkataan ibunya karena ibu selalu selangkah lebih tahu dibanding anak-anaknya. Sehun malu sendiri jika mengingat bagaimana tatapan prihatin bercampur kecewa yang dilayangkan sang ibu saat Sehun mengabarkan bahwa dia dan mantannya putus karena adanya pihak ketiga. Saat itu dia hanya bisa menunduk dan tak punya nyali untuk menatap ibu dan ayahnya.

* * *

 ** _Cause if you like the way you look that much  
Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holding on to something  
You should go and love yourself_**

Sehun melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menghela napas sebal saat menyadari orang yang ditunggunya telat lima belas menit dari jadwal pertemuan mereka. Benar-benar tak tahu malu. Dia yang mengemis untuk bertemu, dia sendiri yang datang terlambat. Sehun mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja. Menciptakan ritme tak beraturan untuk mengusir bosan selagi menunggu laki-laki itu tiba.

Tak lama Sehun mendengar suara lonceng di pintu masuk kafe berdering menandakan pengunjung baru saja datang. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendapati sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggu kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Laki-laki itu melemparkan satu senyuman lebar kearah Sehun dan langsung duduk di hadapannya tanpa menunggu di persilakan.

" Hi Huna, lama tak berjumpa. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Sapanya ringan dengan seringai lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sehun rasanya ingin mencolok mata laki-laki di depannya dengan tusuk gigi karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena telah membuat Sehun menunggu. Ya Tuhan, Sehun bahkan ragu bahwa dia menyadari kalau dia telah terlambat dan sudah membuat Sehun menunggu. Keparat ini benar-benar tidak berubah.

" Aku harap aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama Jongin." Ujar Sehun sarkastik. Namun alih-alih tersinggung atau tersindir laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Tidak perlu mengatakannya _sayang_. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun bisa merasakan gas lambungnya naik akibat perkataan Jongin yang membuat mual. Ingatkan Sehun lagi kenapa dia mau diajak bertemu oleh mantan kekasihnya yang tak punya malu ini?

* * *

 ** _All the times that you had to check my phone  
The failed attempts to quit that shit that you smoke  
Always stumbling in with make up on your shirt  
You think I don't know that you still talk to her_**

Awalnya mereka hanya saling bertukar kabar. Bagaimana hidup dan apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka selama empat bulan setelah berpisah. Lalu berlanjut ke obrolan ringan dan tanpa Sehun sadari waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sehun lupa bahwa Jongin adalah ahli bersilat lidah yang sangat handal. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pembicaraan dan kemudian membuat lawan bicaranya betah dengan obrolannya. Untuk sesaat Sehun terlempar dalam kenangan indah hubungan mereka. Bagaimana dulu mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol –jika mereka sedang tidak pergi ke _club_ dan Jongin sedang tidak _hangover_ -. Membicarakan begitu banyak hal. Mulai dari hal penting, kurang penting, sampai sangat super tidak penting, semua mereka bicarakan. Dan bagaimana Sehun selalu jatuh dalam pesona Jongin ketika pria itu berbicara. Mulutnya yang tak pernah kehabisan kata, bibir sensualnya yang bergerak penuh semangat dan mata tajamnya yang selalu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intens.

Sehun tak menyadari sejak kapan mereka kembali mengobrol sesantai ini. Sehun bahkan tak sadar _green tea latte_ -nya lagi-lagi telah habis dan ini sudah cangkir keduanya ngomong-ngomong.

" Permisi, aku minta satu cangkir _hot green tea latte_ lagi." Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba saat seorang pelayan wanita melintas di dekat meja mereka.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan serta merta mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu dulu. Tak lama, pelayan tadi kembali dan mengantarkan _green tea latte-_ nya. Sehun menggumamkan terimakasih tapi pemuda cantik itu tak mendengar jawaban _terimakasih kembali_ seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya terlontar dari para pelayan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan dia segera mengerti alasannya. Pelayan wanita itu tengah sibuk bertukar senyum genit dengan Jongin.

Sehun terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Sehun mendengus geli melihat adegan di depannya dan dengusan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari _moment flirting_ nya.

" Aku akan memanggilmu, jika kami membutuhkan sesuatu." Ujar Jongin.

 _'_ _Ya, kau bisa memanggilnya jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu.'_ Geram Sehun dalam hati.

Akhirnya pelayan itu berlalu dengan pinggul yang melenggak-lenggok centil. Sehun bisa menangkap dari ekor matanya Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan diri dan tidak melirik pelayan wanita itu dan kembali menatapnya dengan tenang.

Sehun mengiggit bibir bawahnya saat hatinya meringis perih. Di depan Sehun saja Jongin masih berani seperti itu bagaimana di belakangnya ? Sempat-sempatnya Sehun membuang waktu dan mengingat segala kenangan indahnya dengan Jongin. Yang benar saja. Satu-satunya hal yang harus Sehun ingat tentang hubungan mereka adalah tentang sikap buruk Jongin dan semua toleransi Sehun yang tidak pernah dihargainya selama mereka bersama.

* * *

 _"_ _Jonginah, apa kau melihat ponselku?" Sehun berteriak dari dalam kamar Jongin._

 _Sehun sudah mengangkat bantal di atas ranjang satu persatu. Menelisik ke setiap sudut kasur. Membuka setiap laci lemari dan rak yang ada di kamar Jongin dan pria cantik itu tetap tak bisa menemukan ponselnya. Seingat Sehun, dia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajar Jongin. Kemudian dia pergi mandi dan setelah kembali ponselnya sudah tidak ada. Sehun mendesah gusar seraya menunggu jawaban Jongin yang tak kunjung datang. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun melangkah keluar kamar dan mendapati Jongin tengah menatapi ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan serius. Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau kesal saat mendapati ponselnya dalam genggaman Jongin._

 _"_ _Jongin." Panggil Sehun dan pria bertindik itu melonjak kaget._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Kemarikan ponselku." Pinta Sehun berusaha sabar._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang melihat daftar teman-temanmu di line." Sehun memutar matanya dengan malas. Pemuda cantik itu melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar di sisi sofa._

 _"_ _Berapa kali kubilang Jongin, jika ada yang ingin kau ketahui tanyakan saja langsung padaku. Tidak perlu diam-diam mengambil ponselku dan memata-matai isinya."_

 _"_ _Oh, apakah kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur jika aku bertanya?" Jongin mencibir dan harga diri Sehun luar biasa tersinggung mendengar cibiran Jongin. Sehun merebut ponselnya dari tangan Jongin dengan cukup kasar._

 _"_ _Aku satu-satunya pihak yang selalu berkata jujur dalam hubungan ini, kalau kau tidak ingat. Hanya karena kau sulit untuk berkata jujur padaku bukan berati aku juga tidak bisa jujur padamu." Kecam Sehun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya._

* * *

 _Sehun mendesah pelan begitu mendapati apartemen Jongin berantakan seperti kapal yang terkena badai. Kekasihnya memang menggelar pesta malam sebelumnya tapi Sehun sudah mewanti-wanti agar Jongin membersihkan apartemennya sebelum dia pergi tidur atau minimal mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan akibat pesta malam minggunya. Sehun meminta Jongin melakukannya sebelum tidur karena dia tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan mau bersih-bersih di tengah hangover. Huh, jangankan bersih-bersih. Jika dia sedang hangover, beranjak dari ranjangnya saja Jongin enggan. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Sehun yang harus membersihkannya karena Sehun sangat tidak betah melihat tempat yang berantakan. Jongin selalu mengejeknya mengidap OCD karena kebiasaannya yang satu ini._

 _Pemuda cantik itu segera beranjak membersihkan apartemen Jongin yang untungnya tidak terlalu besar. Sehun menebak-nebak seramai apa pesta kemarin malam kalau pasca pestanya bisa seperti ini. Sehun tidak datang karena menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga besarnya. Sebenarnya Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk ikut acara keluarganya, tapi Jongin menolak dengan alasan sudah menjanjikan pesta malam minggu pada teman-temannya dari jauh-jauh hari._

 _Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, ruang keluarga, balkon dan dapur Jongin akhirnya bersih dari kontaminasi sampah. Sehun beralih ke kamar Jongin. Membersihkan kekacauan yang ada disana –karena Sehun tahu Jongin pasti lupa mengunci kamarnya saat asik berpesta- sekaligus mengecek keadaan kekasihnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum saat mendapati Jongin tertidur lelap bagaikan bayi di atas ranjangnya. Seperti biasa, Jongin hanya mengenakan celana boxer saat tidur dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang tegap berotot hanya terlapisi selimut tipis sebatas pinggang._

 _Dengan hati-hati Sehun mulai membereskan kamar Jongin yang tak luput dari kekacauan. Gelas-gelas plastik yang ditaruh sembarangan, remah-remah kue yang berceceran, sampai kaset video games dan majalah dewasa yang berserakan Sehun punguti dengan hati-hati._

 _Sehun memunguti pakaian Jongin yang berserakan di lantai dan berniat untuk segera mengirimnya ke bak cucian. Celana jeans sobek andalannya, jaket kulit favoritnya, sampai t-shirt putih yang— tunggu, Sehun tidak ingat Jongin punya t-shirt putih berhiaskan noda merah di sisi kerah dan bahunya terlebih lagi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti noda lipstick._

 _Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Sehun untuk memahami situasi yang sebenarnya. Ini jelas adalah noda lipstick dan sudah pasti bukan dari Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun cantiknya Sehun dia tidak akan mau memakai lipstick. Sehun memang gay tapi dia bukan banci._

 _Belum habis rasa kagetnya karena noda lipstick tersebut Sehun menyadari bau aneh yang menguar dari t-shirt dalam genggamannya. Sehun mengendusnya pelan dan satu bau familiar yang amat sangat dibencinya memenuhi indra penciumannya. Baunya memang samar karena tercampur aroma parfum dan keringat Jongin tapi Sehun tetap bisa mengenalinya. Hati Sehun mencelos saat pikiran buruk mulai berkelebat dalam kepalanya._

 _'_ _Tidak mungkin. Jongin sudah janji padaku.'_

 _Sehun berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya. Tapi seberapa kuatpun dia mencoba mensugesti dirinya kakinya tetap melangkah mendekati ranjang Jongin untuk membuktikan dugaannya. Sehun merunduk. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah jongin. Pria itu tidur menelungkup dengan wajah menoleh ke samping. Mulut Jongin terbuka kecil dan hembusan napas pelan terdengar teratur dari bibirnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Jongin dan seketika jantungnya mencelos saat dugaan buruknya terbukti._

 _Bau mariyuana dan alkohol bercampur menjadi satu dalam mulut Jongin dan membuat Sehun mual. Sehun meremat kasar t-shirt dalam genggamannya dan menatap Jongin dengan geram. Laki-laki brengsek ini sudah berjanji padanya! Beribu-ribu kali mereka membicarakan masalah ini dan beribu-ribu kali juga Jongin berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan berubah. Bahwa dia akan berhenti. Sampai Sehun harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ribuan janji tak pernah ada artinya bagi seorang Kim Jongin._

* * *

 ** _And you tell me you were moving on  
You just don't want anyone thinking that you still care  
But you still keep them screenshots  
And I guess she just loved you more  
All your boys tell how you wanted something real  
But guess I wasn't good enough_**

" Kembalilah padaku Sehun."

Pinta Jongin tiba-tiba setelah mereka lama saling berdiam. Sehun termenung. Pemuda cantik itu tak merespon karena sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti jawaban apa yang harus dia lontarkan. Perasaannya tengah bercampur aduk saat ini. Disatu sisi dia merasa senang Jongin memintanya kembali tapi di sisi lain Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan semua perbuatan buruk Jongin padanya. Perselingkuhannya, kebohongannya, kebiasaan buruknya. Semua itu masih terngiang-ngiang dan menghantui kepala Sehun. Sehun akui rasa sayang itu masih ada. Bagaimanapun empat bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama untuk benar-benar _moving on._

" Huna, aku tahu aku salah. Aku sudah mengkhianati cinta dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku bodoh Huna. Aku bodoh. Menduakanmu adalah hal terbodoh dari segala hal bodoh yang pernah kulakukan selama ini." Tutur Jongin lembut seraya menarik jemari lentik Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya.

Telapak tangan Jongin masih terasa sama. Hangat, kasar dan kuat. Jongin menautkan jemari mereka. Jemari lentik nan putih milik Sehun bersandingan dengan Jemari besar Jongin yang kasar dan berwarna kecoklatan. Terlihat saling melengkapi. Seperti kepingan puzzle yang saling mengait dan membentuk satu gambaran indah.

" Huna, maafkan aku ya. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulangi semuanya lagi. Semua hal buruk dariku yang tidak kau suka aku akan berhenti melakukannya." Pinta Jongin dengan suara serak.

Sehun menatap wajahnya dan sorot mata Jongin terlihat sendu. Laki-laki bertindik itu terlihat begitu menyesal dan Sehun kembali terserang dilema.

" Krystal—"

" Aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa dengannya." Potong Jongin cepat. " Kami sudah berpisah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kami tidak cocok. Dia jauh berbeda denganmu Huna. Aku selalu membandingkan kalian sampai aku sadar bahwa ternyata hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan." Tutur Jongin panjang lebar seraya meremat tangan Sehun dalam genggamannya.

" Kembali padaku ya? Aku mohon." Pinta Jongin lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan diambilnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan membuka mulut.

" Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir." Putus Sehun setelah lama terdiam.

Sehun dapat melihat otot-otot wajah Jongin mengeras karena rasa kecewa tapi laki-laki itu segera menutupinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya." Pintanya lagi. Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Hening yang canggung untuk sesaat meliputi mereka sampai akhirnya Jongin berdeham dan meminta izin untuk ke toilet dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikiran bercabang dan hati yang kalut. Sehun bingung dan larut dalam pikirannya sampai bunyi getaran di atas meja mengusiknya. Getaran itu berasal dari ponsel Jongin. Menandakan ada pesan masuk dari aplikasi chatnya. Awalnya Sehun mengacuhkan. Tapi notifikasi _chat_ itu masuk berkali-kali dan membuat perhatian Sehun teralih.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat pria cantik itu memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel yang di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Sehun seperti mendapatkan dorongan entah darimana untuk melihat isi _chat_ yang baru saja masuk. Sehun menatap berkeliling. Memastikan Jongin belum keluar dari toilet sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dengan cepat dan meraih ponsel tersebut dalam genggamannya.

Dahi Sehun berkerut saat melihat emoticon _kiss_ dari si pengirim yang tampak dalam kolom _preview_. Pengirim berID _MyBae_ dihiasi _thumbnail_ foto perempuan yang tampak tidak jelas -karena terlalu kecil untuk dapat dilihat-. Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel Jongin dan melihat isi pesan yang tampaknya mencurigakan. Sehun beruntung karena dia tidak perlu memasukkan _password_. Jongin meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja tanpa _security lock._ Sehun mengetuk layar ponsel Jongin untuk membuka pesan tersebut dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat membaca barisan pesan yang tertera.

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _Aku juga minta maaf Jonginie._**

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _Aku juga merindukanmu_**

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _Aku juga masih sayang_**

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini._**

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _Aku menunggumu sayang_**

 ** _MyBae :_**

 ** _:*:*:*_**

Tangan Sehun bergetar membaca pesan mesra tersebut. Semua perkataan yang baru saja Jongin lontarkan kembali terngiang dan bertubrukan dengan pesan mesra yang baru saja dibacanya. Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli dan terkekeh kecil. Sehun meletakkan kembali ponsel Jongin pada tempat asalnya. Seulas senyum bersanding di bibirnya kala menatap ponsel yang kini tergeletak manis tanpa dosa.

* * *

 ** _My daddy gonna kill you when he hears this song  
He knows that you lied to me, he is glad to see you're gone  
You're just so messed up in your mind  
You cannot see what's inside mine  
And now I know  
I'm better sleeping on my own_**

Jongin kembali dari toilet dengan semangat dan rencana baru. Jujur dia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan memintanya untuk menunggu tapi tidak apa, karena dia sudah punya rencana untuk memenangkan kembali hati seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun itu lemah terhadap rayuan dan perhatian. Yang perlu Jongin lakukan hanyalah terus-terusan merayunya dan memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri dan Sehun akan kembali tergila-gila padanya.

Senyum Jongin melebar membayangkan bahwa Sehun akan segera kembali jadi miliknya dan menghangatkan hari-harinya dengan sentuhannya yang memabukkan. Jongin tidak bohong saat dia bilang dia selalu membanding-bandingkan Sehun dengan pacar-pacarnya –ya, pacar-pacarnya. Jongin bilang **_kalian_** _._ Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Krystal bukanlah satu-satunya selingkuhannya, tapi Sehun tidak perlu tahu soal itu.- dan Sehun selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Sentuhannya membuat Jongin tergila-gila. Tak ada yang sebaik dan sememuaskan Sehun. Diatas atau diluar ranjang.

Senyumannya berganti menjadi seringai saat teringat hal itu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Jongin tidak mendapati Sehun berada di meja mereka seperti yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling cafe namun Sehun tetap tak terlihat di sudut manapun. Pria bertindik itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung dan saat itulah dia menyadari secarik kertas terselip di bawah ponselnya. Jongin mengambil kertas tersebut dan mendapati goresan tangan Sehun di atasnya.

 ** _'_** ** _Jangan menghubungiku lagi atau kau akan berurusan dengan samurai kesayangan ayahku. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali denganmu._**

 ** _PS : Krystal menunggumu di apartemennya malam ini. Dia bilang dia juga masih menyayangimu. Semoga kalian bahagia. '_**

Jongin buru-buru membuka ponselnya dan mendapati layarnya menampilkan _roomchate_ dengan Krystal yang belum tertutup. Sederet pesan mesra dari Krystal yang belum terbalas menjelaskan arti pesan yang ditulis Sehun. Jongin menggeram rendah dan meremat kertas dalam genggamannya. Semua rencananya gagal karena keteledoran bodohnya ini. Kalau sudah begini apapun yang dilakukan Jongin tak akan mampu membuat Sehun menoleh padanya lagi. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Mengacak rambut _blonde-_ nya kesal karena rencananya terpaksa gagal.

Beratus meter dari tempat Jongin menyesali perbuatannya, Sehun tampak melangkah riang. Senyum manis menghias wajahnya saat mengingat pesan yang ditinggalkannya untuk Jongin. Jauh berbeda seperti kali pertama, kini Sehun merasa luar biasa lega saat berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Melangkah dengan ringan menyambut hari esok dan menunggu laki-laki sejati yang pantas menyandinginya. Laki-laki yang bisa menghargainya. Laki-laki yang akan mencintainya dan hanya dia.

 ** _No I don't like the way you played me out  
Maybe you can go and fuck yourself  
And if you think that I'm still holding onto something  
Baby, you can go and fuck yourself_**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Babies : Kak Fi ini apa?**

 **Kak Fi : Ini FF baru babies.**

 **Babies : Kok ceritanya maksa gini kak Fi?**

 **Kak Fi : Kak Fi khilaf nak TT_TT**

 **Babies : Kak Fi ini seringnya klo bkn ff broken KaiHun mulu. Kak Fi ini sebenernya KaiHun babies apa KaiHun antis si?**

 **Kak Fi : KaiHun antis. Puas?**

 **Hi babies, this's Fi speaking. My babies piye kabare? Damang? Hehehehe... Ini ff baru yg maksa bgt. Tpi biar maksa yg penting ada faedahnya/?**

 **It's been a long time babies. Makasih udh menerorku lewat PM sampe DM Instagram bwt bkn ff baru. Aku anggap itu bentuk cinta kalian sm ff aku.. Aku merasa dicintai sekali.. I lub u too babies/ cipok basah. I lub silent readers too. Bwt aku siders are okay. Ga semua orang bisa mengapresiasi kan dukungan mereka lewat kata" so yeah i love u too siders babies :*:*:***

 **And Love is Never Gone bonus chapter is on it's way, so brace yourself babies...**

 **Dont forget that subcribes, follows and reviews are love.. Till next time babies.. Salam cinta dari tanah KaiHun :*:***


End file.
